


If I said 'I love you'....

by Hotarukunn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how would you react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I said 'I love you'....

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep-deprived little random thing on new years at half past four in the morning. I don't really know what I wrote anymore, I just wanted to write something sweet.
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> This is AU, and, I guess, Fairy Academy verse?

"Hey Loke," Jellal spoke around his french hot-dog. Loke glanced at him as he sipped of  
his cola. "Yeah?" Jellal sucked on his cheeks for a moment, seemingly a little nervous over something. "If I said that--that I love you, how would you react?"

Loke choked on the drink, and his fingers twitched around his own half-eaten hot-dog, and his fingers slipped in ketchup. "What?" Jellal waved a dismissing hand as his face turned redder than the cold had made them. "Forget it. It was just a what-if, anyway."

”Seriously? What sort of 'what-if' is that?” Loke scowled, licking his fingers clean. ”Jellal?”

Jellal shook his head, and shoved the rest of his hot-dog into his mouth. Loke raised his eyebrows at how stuffed the younger teens cheeks were. A low chuckle escaped from deep down his throat, and he sighed as Jellal pretended as if it was an accident that he explained while his mouth was still stuffed. “Say, Jellal. Do you like me?” Loke asked. Jellal pulled down the hood on his shirt and covered his eyes, pulling up his scarf to cover his mouth. Loke could still see a few patches of red skin between the articles of clothing. “You... you do?”

A long pause stretched out, while Jellal's hand clutched the hood tighter and pulled it further down over his face. Only the tip of his nose poked out. “I... I … might …”

“Then why do you need to say it as if it's only hypothetical?”

With a groan, Jellal crouched down on the pavement, and buried his face against his knees. “It's just...” came his muffled voice from the jean of his pants. “...difficult to say...” Loke tilted his head. “Why?”

Jellal let out a weak, strangled sound. “Because I'm scared of getting turned down and because I don't want you feeling awkw---” He cut himself off when he noticed Loke kneeling in front of him. He looked down at his shoe-laces. “What?”

“You're an idiot, you know that?” Loke grinned and shoved a hand underneath Jellal's hood, burying in messy blue hair. “You're really smart, but still, a complete idiot.” Jellal glared at Loke, and Loke guessed that he probably had a pout on his lips. “Jellal, come on, I know you can be shy but this is a bit to the extreme, don't you think? If you _won't_ talk to me, _that_ will be awkward, bud.” Loke pulled down Jellal's scarf and, with hands pressed against the other boy's shoulders, yanking a little on the scarf, Loke pressed his lips over Jellal's.

For several minutes, both of them were still. Then Loke pressed Jellal closer to the stone wall, and he wrapped an arm around him. Jellal shifted his lips tentatively, carefully feeling for what to do, as he put his hands on Loke's waist. He let out a shaky breath, and then it was as if he was swallowed by the intense kiss that Loke gave him. It sent sparks through his body, through his mind, and he clenched tighter to Loke with his fingers.

“As I said, you're an idiot.” Loke let out in a gentle voice, and Jellal scowled through the pleasant feelings. There was a reprimanding tone in his voice. “ I think you're an idiot, too. Why do you have to be such a good actor?”

“I'm a natural. As are you.” Loke snorted, but there was amusement resting in his throat. “Stupid. Now let's go. Everyone'll be at the karaoke soon.”

And we wouldn't want to be last.” Jellal agreed as he pulled up his scarf again, to hide his deeply flushed cheeks. “Last one pays.” He shoved his hands into his pockets, but Loke promptly yanked one back out of it, and wrapped his fingers around the back of Jellal's. “Why do you do that? It's embarrassing.”

“You just made out with me on an open street. Holding hands is _not_ embarrassing.”


End file.
